The Lives Of Gym Leaders
by jakeeboi13
Summary: Gym Leader Off-Shots, created by myself and any readers that wanna send one in, or a trainer of their own. :D ONLY OC's
1. Intro

I Don't Own Pokemon Or Anything Related To It.

**The Lives Of Gym Leaders.**

Right, well basically I'm going to make a one-shots of pokemon gym leaders, of my own creation, and of your own creation as well, that is of course if you want to send any in (the "form" will be below.) It will be sent in my own region and my own cities/towns (although you can include your own name for a town for your own gym leader). So until I've actually started writing one of these gym leaders, I thought I might as well write this little introduction thingy, just to remind myself, and to maybe get some notice from people before I upload any stories. Lol.

**Gym Leader Order Form.**

Name : (Pretty self explanatory, first, middle, last and nick names)

Age : (Whatever age you wish, 18 or older though please)

Gender : (Male or Female)

Town Name : (Where their gym is)

Personality : (Unless its detailed I'll pretty much ignore the submission. Likes, dislikes, fears and desires can all also be included here)

Appearance : (Clothes and what they physically look like here. Same goes about being detailed)

Occupation : (What type of pokemon they train)

Badge Name : (The name of the badge they hand out)

Pokemon : (A minimum of three and as many as you want to include. Although usually only 3 or less will be used in any one battle. Here you can include the names of the pokemon, their personalities, any special attributes such as different colourings etc. and their moves)

Family : (As many family members or as little as you wish to include)

History : (Again, pretty self explanatory. Go wild with it, make them move from different regions, make them have tragic pasts, or happy pasts. Do whatever you like, the more individual the better)

Other : (Things that don't fall under the other categories)

I also need trainers to be featured in the stories that battle the gym leaders I use. So if you would like to send one or both of them in, then feel free. The Trainer Order Form is basically the same as The Gym Leader Order Form, except instead of writing a type of pokemon in the Occupation section, write what type of trainer they are and you may make up their Home Town, also the age can be whatever you wish. Also let me know, if you would like for your character to battle a gym leader I have already featured. And if I like the character I may do another story with that gym leader and your character.


	2. Pesha Monk

I Don't Own Pokemon Or Anything Related To It.

**The Lives Of Gym Leaders.**

**Pesha Monk.**

Waking up in the morning next to the love of my life, in our huge double bed with his arms wrapped around me, and his light breathing brushing against the back of my neck, is it any wonder why I'm always so happy with my life ? Well that and a couple more contributing factors, the fact that we have four beautiful children together, my eldest Janie, my only boy Marston and their younger twin sisters, Ariella and Brianna. Oh and not to mention the fact that I'm a Gym Leader for grass type pokemon and battling and training pokemon is what Ive always wanted to do with my life, and its something I plan to do for a lot longer. Releasing myself from my husband's grasp, the sound of his snoring increasing as I sit on the edge of our bed, with me just smiling, as I put on my glasses that are kept on the dresser by my bed, now that's the one thing in my life that coud be better. I have a degenerative eye disease, which doctor's have told me will never get better, and there is no known cure, the disease is slowly taking my sight away from me, and by the time I'm around sixty-five I will have gone completely blind. Being told something like this at thirty years old is hardly something anyone wants to hear, especially me, as now at thirty-two Ive only merely begun to discover what it's like to battle new young trainers everyday, and for people to come running for guidance from you. And that's when my husband awoke.

"Pesha, my love. You're not thinking about THAT again are you ?" With a crooked smile on his face, yet you can tell in his eyes he has worry, I turn to look at him and mumble, "No Aaron, Im fine, Im fine. Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and our children." With a huge smile on my face he walks over to me, pulls me up off of the bed and holds me in a tight embrace.

"I love you Mrs. Monk. You know that ?" Smiling to myself again with my head on his chest. I pull away, look up deep into his big brown eyes as he looks down into my small powder blue ones, framed by my black glasses, and I kiss him. Breaking our kiss, we bathe and gradually we go downstairs and sit in our kitchen, slowly eating our breakfast and reading the local newspaper.

"You know what ? When you got the offer to be the Gym Leader here, I never thought that this city would be very exciting. But I'll tell ya, Folia has definitely grown on me." Aaron casually says to me whilst reading his "Folia City Daily" newspaper and I sip my coffee whilst flicking through a magazine.

"Well you always were the one for the excitement, weren't you Aaron?" The two of us just looked at each other and smiled. "Do you remember the time when we were in, oh where was it ? Mauville City, yes, you remember. You know in the Hoenn Region?" With a smile and a nod from him I continue on with the story. "Oh we were just kids back then I guess, so naive, so young. But all the same we unearthed something so sinister, that even today it brings a tear to my eye. That lab, and what they were doing to those pokemon, it was just awful Aaron, and poor Vine. I don't know how she's stayed so strong since then, I really don't. What they did to her there, it surely should have made her a much weaker pokemon that what she is today. But granted, it was exciting to bring those bastards down for what they had done." And as if I was coming out of a trance, my sudden happy yet more quiet demeanor returned to me.

"Speaking of which, darling, I think its about time we let our pokemon out? Don't you think." Walking into the next room, where we usually keep our pokemon when they're in their pokeballs, I return with a handful in each hand. Giving half of them Aaron and half to myself. Thinking to myself, it's a good job our kitchen is huge, we throw all of our pokeballs into the air at once and each yell "Come On Out !". And suddenly we were surrounded by both mine and his pokemon. My all Grass-Type team, and his mixture of different pokemon all stood around us, as we went into a giant cupboard on the left and set out many different bowls containing poke-food.

With all of them happy, me looking over them all with a smile on my face at how well me and my husband had trained and treated our pokemon. My all grass-type team leafeon, tropius, tangrowth, meganium, roserade and sceptile. Along with Aaron's mixed team of feraligatr, beedrill, nidorino, houndoom, luxray and graveler.

And that's when a giant light started beeping in our kitchen, it was an alarm-like light that was settled above the doorway which lead to a giant corridor, that in turn lead from our house connected to the gym, to the gym itself. Knowing what this meant, all of our pokemon went into a frenzy of excitement, as they always do. And with a bright smile on my face I return all of my pokemon to their pokeballs, and leave them on the kitchen table, while Aaron tries to calm his own pokemon down. I run upstairs to get ready for a pokemon battle, thinking it was a good job I'd already bathed this morning. I throw off my night-dress and then throw on a simple black tube dress, and tie my long blonde hair up into a bun all the while, trying to find my black heels. After I assembled my clothes, I look into the mirror and put on some red lipstick, and a small amount of eyeliner as well as putting in two diamond stud earring and my silver charm bracelet which I always keep on my vanity table next to my mirror. Taking a last glance in the mirror, I walk with slight speed down my stairs and back into my kitchen, which was now empty aside from Aaron who had also returned all of his pokemon.

"So who are you gonna use today honey?" Aaron asks, whilst holding three pokemon balls in his hands with a happy look on his face. "I picked out Vine, Nana and Flower for you to use, if you wish ?"

Thanking my lucky stars that I have him in my life, as he always helps me make it fair between my pokemon on who gets to battle, so none of them complain. I run up to him kiss him on the cheek gently, take my three pokeballs off him, I descend through the long corridor until I reach the end, open the door and enter the gym. Where a young trainer stands opposite where I now stand, at opposite ends of the battle field. The battled field is your basic, challenger-gym leader battle system. With each of us standing at one end, and with a wide and long space in between us for our pokemon to do battle. But my gym is a lot taller than most, as I have plants and nature all around, with vines that grow up into the ceiling and trees all around, with huge rocks and a waterfall to the side of us. It's like a jungle inside.

Yelling in a cold tone to the challenger, "Hi there challenger, I am Pesha Monk, the Gym Leader of Folia City. And whom may you be ?" With a serious look on my face and a gleam in my eye, I size up the trainer before me. A girl of around fourteen or fifthteen, with the innocence of childhood still present on her face, but with signs of maturity seeping in, with long brown hair held up in a pony tail and aqua coloured eyes, somewhat brighter than my own pale powder blue. She speaks with a baby-like voice.

"Hi there, I'm Erin Oak. And I'm here to like take the Twig Badge off of you." She says with a confident tone, and as she moves into her battle stance her full clothing comes into view as she steps further to the left in the giant, well-lit arena that we stand in. Her blue shorts seem to match her eyes, while the over-sized grey cardigan she wears covers the blue t-shirt she wears underneath with what appears to be black dots on it, and her grey boots match her cardigan and the beret which has blue ribbons attached to it. Thinking to myself, this is definitely a girl who takes pride in her appearence, I call for my faithful friend Joanna to step into the middle of the arena and referee our match. As she does with almost all of my battles.

"This will be a three on three battle, switching out is not permitted by the challenger or the leader. Keep it clean please ladies." She shouts with a loud voice that rings out across the arena. And as she runs to the side she shouts, "BEGIN".

Picking up one of my pokeballs that I had placed at my feet I throw the ball into the air and yell, "Come on out, Flower !". And then before me stood my meganium, Flower. All the while Erin had also release her pokemon without a sound coming from her lips, a plusle.

"Plusle, use volt tackle !" And with a blur, the little pokemon starts charging electricity around its cheeks, and before I know what has happend is charging towards my Flower. "Full force Plusle ! Go for it ! "

"Dodge it Flower. Quick ! And then start charging solar beam." But being a lot slower than Plusle, Flower is hit head on by the pokemon and sent flying into the air. But remaining strong, she charges her solar beam, with her eyes glowing a bright white colour and just as shes about to shoot it she lands. "Dig a ring around Plusle !" With Flower opening her mouth and sending out the powerful attack, with Erin screaming in the background. And with that the confused plusle is trapped in a ring barely big enough for her to walk in. And now with her just as I want her, I yell for a final attack. "Flower, please finish this off with your most powerful earthquake !"

"Megaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Flower yells as the ground around her begins to shake, and spreads outwards, reaching the ring earlier dig out to trap Plusle, and making the bit she is standing on collapse inwards. Causing her to fall through and be trapped underneath rubble, as more and more rubble falls down on her as the earthquake passes through, and eventually stops.

With Plusle knocked out, swirls for eyes, Erin has a foul look on her face as she returns her fallen pokemon. "Plusle is unable to battle, Flower wins this round. Challenger please choose another pokemon. And resume the battle as soon as it has been released. BEGIN !" Joanna announces.

This time with a loud voice, Erin announces her next pokemon. "Ninetales, Go For It !" And with a flash of light, a magnificent looking ninetales stands before myself and Flower. Knowing I can't really win this round, or potentially any of the others, the one thought that goes through my mind is how to try and beat this magnificent creature with pokemon that it has a type advantage over. So lost in thought I don't realise in time, what Erin has commanded her pokemon to do.

"What's going on ?" I say to myself with a lost look in my eyes, as a blur runs around the arena, with every lap it getting a brighter and brighter orange-red like colour. But by this time it was too late, Erin smiled to herself and now issued her next command.

"Ninetales, NOW !" And with that, her pokemon stopped within a foot of Flower, and released a vast amount of fire from itself. Which knocked out my pokemon instantly. "While you were stood daydreaming, I told my fabulous pokemon Ninetales to use quick attack and run around the arena, all the while charging herself with fire energy, and with the increasing speed of her running, it also increased the power of her fire." Impressed by her combination skills as well as her ability to keep a cool and calm demeanor, seeing a lot of myself in this girl at this very moment, I release my next pokemon. Already knowing the drill of pokemon battle.

"Go, Nana !" Throwing my pokeball into the arena, and a bright flash, my over-sized tropius stood on the battle field. Without a second thought, Nana used his large wings to fly into the air. And by now I'd guessedthat Erin would use the same move on Nana that she did on Flower, and I had already formed a plan in my mind. And like a horsea to water, my plan was set in motion when this time I heard Erin give an order to her Ninetales to combine its quick attack and flare blitz.

Nana and myself had used a maneuver similar to this before, so I prayed that he would know what I meant when I gave my instructions to him. "Nana. Fly up higher, and use energy ball ! But create many, and shoot them towards Ninetales. And charge !" Changing my tone for the last bit and being vague so as not to give too much away to Erin, he looked at me with recognition on his face as he did as he was instructed. Flying higher into the air, his amazing maneuverability in the air, unmatched by many, while he sent many energy ball's towards Ninetales from his mouth. All the while charging a solar beam behind its back leaves. But of course missing her, due to her using quick attack, but that was the plan, to make Erin believe she had us exactly where she wanted us, but instead it was I who had the upper hand.

With a couple more minutes of this boring play, simultaneously we both command our pokemon to attack. With Ninetales stopping dead in her tracks, and looking up at Nana, who in turn had stopped sending energy balls down at his opponent and had lowered his neck where a light had begun to form on his back and as he shot his solar beam with a roar, Ninetales shot her powered up flare blitz with a screech. As both Erin and I yelled for our pokemon. With the two attacks colliding in the middle of the air, a loud boom could be heard as the energies mixed together and exploded, knocking both Erin and I to our feet. And as we recovered and slowly stood up, we were forced to watch in mystery and wait for the dust to settle to see which one of our pokemon survived that ordeal. To both of our surprises, Nana was strewn on the ground inches away from Erin, while Ninetales was laying a few feet away from myself. Them both knocked out.

"Both of you, please return your pokemon to their pokeballs." Joanna yelled at us from the sidelines, with both of us obliging. "The next battle will decide who wins, with each of you having one pokemon left that is able to battle. When I yell "begin" both of you please release your final pokemon and start the battle immediately. I wish you luck. Now, BEGIN !"

With that, Erin and myself threw our pokeballs out into the field, my tangrowth, Vine, and her altaria both standing on the battle field, glaring at one another. This time we both knew that only one of us could win this battle, and this was the decider.

"Vine, use giga drain. FAST !" With that green orbs of energy began to seep out of Altaria, as Vine's eyes began to glow a green colour and Altaria was writhing in pain. "Now stop that and use constrict." Launching herself towards Altaria, Vine was nearing her as Erin finally spoke up.

"Altaria, use dragon pulse as her tangrowth is about to make contact with you !" Charging up the attack briefly, Altaria releases it, just as Vine was about to make contact with her. With my mouth hanging open, at the fact I couldn't have saved Vine from this, she comes flying back towards me and I have to duck as she flies over my head and hits the wall behind me. Still able to battle she stands back up, like the fighter she is, with a determined look on her face.

"How could it have survived that !" Erin cries with a shocked look on her face, and an annoyed tone in her voice. "Never mind, it probably can't like stand much more anyway. Altaria use wing attack in rapid succession." Knowing what Erin says is true, I look at Vine as she stands back in front of me, and I seek to try one more thing, and if it fails then we will surely loose to the challenger. With Altaria spreading her wings wide, and rapidly approaching Vine, there is one thing I can do that may still win us the battle.

"Vine, use ancient power. Use the rocks, use the trees, use it all !" With Vine's eyes now turning black she raises her hands as the things around her begin to lift off of the ground and are hurled at high speeds towards the attacking pokemon, but Altaria's speed and maneuverability seem to be a lot higher than Vine's ability to control the debris she has gathered. "Vine, aim for her, aim for Altaria !" With a last desperate scream form me, Vine sees an opportunity and takes it, throwing large rocks at Altaria, with one hitting her in the foot, but the rest missing. With her screaming in pain, it seems to have only urged Altaria on.

As the dragon-like pokemon reaches Vine, with a new ferocious look in her eyes, from all of the hurt it had endured from that one blow. Her wings hit Vine fast and hard, time after time after time, as I'm forced to look on in horror, while Erin stands there with a wide smile on her face. And jumping for joy as Altaria returns to hover next to her with a happy look on its face as Vine passes out, and I am forced to return her to her pokeball.

"Vine is unable to battle. The challenger wins !" Joanna's voice rings out across the gym. Walking over to Erin, who had now returned Altaria to her pokeball, I shake her hand with a wide smile on my face, and hand her a badge shaped like a brown twig with a small green leaf at the bottom left of it. "This is for you Erin, congratulations on beating me." With a smile from her, she ran out of the gym screaming in happiness about her victory over me.

Turning around, and looking at the mass chaos that had been made in my gym. A laugh erupts from my lips as I notice rocks and trees strewn across the ground where Vine had used them as part of her attack. Walking over to a wall where a rock had been smashed against it, mere inches away from a black box, i press a red button on the black box and speak into it, "Aaron, sweety. Can you please bring our darling pokemon into the gym to help clear up the mess that has been made, while my pokemon get healed. You are in charge of organizing this, please my love. Tell Leafeon to restore order to the plants, and then use whoever else to place things back as they were. Thankyou."

* * *

Special thanks to sierrap123 for her character "Erin Oak" :D

And please read and review, any readers I might have. Lol. And I still need gym leader/challengers to be sentb PM please. Thankyou :3


	3. Crow and Twilight Crest

I Don't Own Pokemon Or Anything Related To It.

**The Lives Of Gym Leaders.**

**Crow and Twilight Crest.**

If anyone were to look into the place that is Crow and Twilight Crest's house, they would think it would have been an abandoned mansion, whose housekeeper was still loyal enough to clean and keep the place in top condition. With its vast rooms of a deep shade of scarlet, and its large marble pillars, the place just oozed both elegance as well as a chilling feeling of death and uncertainty. Despite the large windows, very little light was allowed to come into the building, with it only creeping in through the tiny gaps that were here and there through closed curtains and blinds, however this is the way that the mansion's owners liked it. Cold and dreary with a sense of doom, but most of all they liked the darkness. Not really surprising for the Dark-Type Gym Leaders of Dusk Town.

Occupying the west wing of this mansion is a twenty-two year old young man by the name of Crow, with short cropped midnight black hair which he usually keeps spiked up, which is evident when his bathroom is filled with many different types of mousse, gel and wax. His tall and slightly lanky stature making him seem very willowy indeed, but this could be further from the truth underneath the initial glance is a body filled with the growing muscles of a young man, not quite an Adonis but definitely giving most men of his age a run for their money. In his wardrobe are vast arrays of different clothing, with one thing in common, the colour black. Black t-shirts, black formal shirts, black jeans, black shorts, black trainers, black socks and black underwear, not to mention the black cape that he wears when battling challengers in the gym. However this is the one item of clothing that differs form the rest, his cape was custom designed by one of the leading designers across the pokemon regions. The silky black texture is only heightened by the velvet strings that are at either end which tie around his neck, not to mention the embroided silver stars which are scattered across the cape that seem to glisten no matter the light that they are in, a true work of art.

Across the mansion on the east side, a young woman of twenty-two years of age occupies a large section of the mansion. Her name is Twilight, the twin of Crow, and also the more sensible twin of the two, with her rather cool demeanor being the influence that keeps Crow from going too over the top whenever his ADHD flares out of control. Like her brother, Twilight is seen to be willowy on first glance, even more so than what her brother is perceived to be, but unlike her brother this is a lot more true to her that what it is to him. With her thing physique she mainly relies on her wits to get her by through life rather than her physical strength. With waist length midnight black coloured hair and a full fringe, her hair seems to be a cape of its own, masking her from those around whenever she is shrouded in shadows, and as you could tell from her room her hair is something she takes pride in, with the many pairs of straightners she keeps around and the hair protection formulas she has scattered in her bathroom to keep her hair silly smooth at all times. Much like Crow, her wardrobe consists of black, even with a black mask hidden from everyone's view at the back of her wardrobe, with the one exception from black being her cape. Made from black silk and with its velvet strings, is highlighted by the embroided silver moon crescents that are all over the cape.

With the mansion being atop a giant cave, with the outside much more like a castle than an actual house with giant spirals all over it and large windows, it was something of fairytales and dreams rather than a place for people to live. Occasionally having shadows move across the building, where the occupants of such a building are out training their pokemon across the rough climate and the rough terrain that surrounds them, usually somewhere where anyone would surely go insane from lack of social interaction with others, however this is somewhere where the twins Crow and Twilight thrive and seem to enjoy living. Only adding to the creepiness of where they live is the twins themselves. They have not been seen within the town in years, not since their father passed away, only their servants can be seen whilst running errands, they do not attend any festivals nor do they come down to visit the people they grew up around, instead they enjoy their solitude. And their appearance is also something to be feared, with them both going under cosmetic surgery at the age of seventeen, a year before they took over as gym leaders, to remove all coloured pigmentation from their eyes and instead make their eyes pure black. The only time anyone ever gets a glimpse of them is when they themselves battle them in the gym, with many trainers entering and coming out empty handed daily, that is the only sign of life from the twins.

All of a sudden a dull voice had begun to ring out across the mansion, via speaker boxes that are strategically placed throughout the mansion so that it could be heard no matter where anyone was inside of the building. Alerting the twins to a challenger that had entered their gym, the voice ended as abruptly as it had started. And with a flurry of sudden movement from within the shadows of the center of the mansion, two figures appeared in front of a large steel door, with the figure on the left pressing a button and the grand doors opening, to reveal an elevator. As the two figures stepped into the light of the elevator the twins were fully lit, and could see as clearly in the light as they could in the darkness from which they had grown accustomed to.

"How are you, brother?" Twilight muttered in an eerie voice as the elevator doors closed in front of them. Not turning to look at one another, their brief conversation before they entered their gym was a tradition that they both kept.

"I am well. As is Absol. How are you and Umbreon?" Replying in a voice just as chilling and just as uninterested as the voice that had spoken before.

"We fare well also, although both Umbreon and myself have been pining for a new trainer to challenge us to a battle."

And that is where their conversation ended, as the elevator took the twins further and further down through their mansion, through the darkness seeking out their gym, equally as dark as the elevator shaft itself. More of a party trick that they favored to confuse the opposing trainers, as they were able to see in the dark a lot more than the average person. With a sudden jolt, the elevator stops and the twins prepare to launch themselves into the dark gym that will wait before them as soon as the doors open. Through the doors, they could hear a young trainer shouting. And with a sudden "ping" the doors opened, illuminating the giant room, lighting up the trainer and her two pokemon before them in a blinding light for such a dim room. Lunging forward the twins landed on their side of the battling arena in a single bound, with a shriek from the young trainer and with an expression of fear spreading across her face, as well as her vileplume's face, while her hariyama stood there with an agitated look on its face.

The girl before them could not have been more than sixteen years old, most likely around fourteen or fifthteen, with cropped blue hair and bright green eyes, her facial features were severely pale compared to her other bright features. Her jeans were fitted nicely, and her gray tank top clung to her body, where a womanly figure had developed through the innocence of childhood, clinging to her thighs a belt hung with six pokeballs on it.

Before Crow started speaking, thoughts raced through his mind about this girl being an accomplished trainer, and quite possibly a challenge to him and his sister. Especially if that rather angry looking hariyama of hers will be used for battle.

"Hello there trainer. We are Crow and Twilight, the Gym Leaders of Dusk Town. Before we begin, allow me to introduce the rules to you. This will be a double battle, in the dark, my sister and myself will each use one pokemon, and you will use two. There will be no switching permitted at any time, so choose your pokemon wisely." Just as he has finished talking, Twilight piped up in her more womanly and higher voice, yet no more coldly than what her brother's is.

"As you have already released two of your pokemon, we will allow for you to see our pokemon and then decided on whether you shall change your pokemon."

With the twins taking a pokeball out of each of their pockets and throwing it into the air, both in pure silence merely watching the challenger. With a sudden flash of light an absol and an umbreon erupted from their pokeballs, only for the balls to fly back into their hands and disappear back into their pockets. Seemingly in shock and not being able to concentrate on anything else apart from the darkness that is all around her, the challenger finally spoke for the first time since meeting her opponents.

"I am Alona, Alona Jones. And my pokemon will be more than enough to defeat yours, Hariyama, Vileplume, take center stage!"

Crow pulls out one more thing from his pocket, a remote control, and when pressing a button on it, the elevator closes and begins to ascend back into the mansion, once again leaving the gym in darkness. With a whimper from Alona, a couple of dim lights are turned on via another button pressed on the remote, but merely enough to be able to see her own pokemon before her, leave alone being able to see her opponents and their pokemon.

"We may …BEGIN." As Twilight's voice rung out through the gym, paws could be heard quickly stomping across the metal floor as orders were given out. "Umbreon, scout around! Follow Absol's lead."

"Be careful guys, please." Whispering to herself, her voice rises as Alona issued her own orders, "Hariyama, start using endure! Brace yourself on the spot. Vileplume use mega drain to illuminate the room, and to start sapping their strength, stand behind Hairyama!"

A scowl spreads across both Crow's and Twilight's face as Vileplume hides behind its team member and starts spreading its energy out towards the room. With Umbreon and Absol standing meters away from their opponents and now in full view, a much more powerful and lighter beam of energy heads towards them.

"Absol, use quick attack to take the hit!" With Umbreon leaping out of harms way, Absol takes the hit as a very happy Vileplume slowly drains its health. Having to think fast, Twilight decides to focus her efforts on Hariyama. "Umbreon, be prepared to do as I say, when I say it." With that Umbreon's eyes began to glow a blue colour, and with its teeth bared and ears up in alert, a defensive stance was taken by the pokemon.

"YES! Keep going Vileplume, sap it's strength. Hariyama, focus the endure into your strength. Now lunge with a seismic toss!" Immediately springing into action, Hariyama leaps for Twilight's Umbreon. Standing her ground, Umbreon waits for an order with her massive opponent inching closer with every passing second.

In a calm and collected voice, as if this situation was a mere everyday eventuality for her, Twilight speaks just as Hariyama is about to grab Umbreon, "DUCK. And slide forwards, using psychic to push you forwards towards Vileplume."

"Noooooooooooo. No No No. Hariyama grab it, now quickly!" But it was too late, as Umbreon slides forward glowing with a blue energy and a smug smirk across its face, Hariyama falls flat on its face with a loud boom, as it's attack propels it forward into the ground where Umbreon once stood. "Vileplume, continue draining Absol, but send poison sting towards Umbreon." Again with a gleam in her eye Alona's strategic thinking comes into play. With the large green energy beam sucking energy from an increasingly weaker Absol, Vileplume locks eyes with Umbreon as purple barbs begin to shoot from her mouth, directly towards the moonlight pokemon.

As everything seems to play in slow motion for a moment in Twilight's mind, she risks a look at Crow who merely stood there seemingly in pain at watching and hearing Absol writhe in pain on the floor as its health is slowly sapped from it's body. Not knowing whether she can defeat Alona by herself, there is one option left in her mind, to go all out and save her brother the pain he is feeling right now, not to mention the pain of Absol. As time once again speeds up, a plan had been formed in her mind.

"Quick attack, dodge those barbs! Get close to Vileplume and use tackle to throw off its balance!" Countering Twilight's orders, Alona yells for Vileplume to not allow Umbreon to get close to her, and to increase her poison sting.

Running through the small purple missiles that are heading towards her, weaving through them, and having to change direction to avoid a couple, Umbreon makes headway much to the pleasure of her owner, and with one final bound goes sliding into the feet of Vileplume causing her to loose focus and balance and to fall on her back. Ceasing her attack on the weakened Absol.

"Absol, are you okay? Are you okay? Please." Yelling to his signature pokemon, Absol begins to stir and gradually stumble to its feet, always the fighter. All the while Umbreon was back into action, taking on the two pokemon they had yet to defeat. Running a ring around Absol and heading straight for Hariyama, Twilight yells for her to use psychic to over power its mind. As Umbreon's eyes once again glow a blue colour and a blue light emits around the now panicking Hariyama just as it was standing back up, in the background Alona yells for him to do something, fruitlessly as the psychic paralyzes him as he is, making him float into the air slowly.

Seeing Vileplume stir in the background, and sitting up rubbing her petals, Twilight's realization of having no time hits and with another command she seeks to start putting the finishing touches on this battle. "Combine your psychic with confuse ray." Correcting her speech and speaking in a much more calmed tone, Twilight watches as a purple energy is mixed in with the blue, causing the foe Hariyama to writhe in discomfort and pain as it loses control of its own ability to think in a higher way. "Now finish it and slam it against the far wall." With clear effort after such a heated battle, Umbreon pushes her powers and watches as the Hariyama slams against a wall, and falls to the floor with swirls for eyes. Screaming in the background, a light emits from Alona as she recalls her fallen pokemon back to its pokeball. Now with an angry tone in her voice she yells at her Vileplume, "Razor leaf, NOW!" As the pokemon steps slightly more towards the panting, tired Umbreon before her.

Another voice rings out across the gym in a commanding and fearful manner, "Absol, bite. With all your might. Now." As a white figure lunges in front of Umbreon and bites into Vileplume before she can even form the leaves from underneath her petals, a high pitched wail can be heard as Absol sinks its teeth into its opponent. With Vileplume still wailing in pain, Absol jumps back in between the two other pokemon on the field, protecting its comrade. Knowing this is the end, the two dark pokemon move to stand shoulder to shoulder with one another and wait for the command from their masters.

And in unison, in a calm and collected voice, the twins seem to speak as one, as they order their pokemon to finish this battle. "Dark Pulse."

As the foe Vileplume is still in shock at the unexpected attack upon her, and not to mention her trainer's frustration at ignoring or perhaps not comprehending her orders, the two dark pokemon begin to charge a black orb in each of their mouths, and as one send them flying straight towards the flower pokemon. Upon impact the orbs send Vileplume flying next to her master, unconscious and with swirls for eyes.

Returning their pokemon, Twilight and Crow walk towards the back of their gym, flipping a switch on the floor as they pass it, making the gym fall into complete and utter darkness. Disappearing from Alona's view as the gym is momentarily lit up by her returning her severely hurt pokemon, and falling on her knees to the floor thinking about her defeat and how she was so close to beating one of the hardest gyms around. Thinking on how she will never be a champion, as she will never challenge the twins again.

Exiting the gym, a set of red eyes can be seen following her every move as a gengar grins in the darkness, mischief clearly on its mind.

* * *

Special thanks to pontiger27 for the character "Alona Jones" :D

I know I told a few people (who will hopefully still be reading this !) that I would be updating all the time, but things have got really busy and hectic. So Im sorry. :/ I WILL TRY !

Please R&R, thanks :3


	4. Alisha Longdale

I Don't Own Pokemon Or Anything Related To It.

**The Lives Of Gym Leaders.**

**Alisha Longdale.**

Huffing and puffing as I step off my treadmill, and with one last gulp of air collapse to the ground in exhaustion after pushing myself to beyond my physical limits, the cold wooden floor of my exercise room cools the sweat on my cheek. Asking myself why I must always do this to myself, I stand up and look at myself in the mirror just across from me, for once admiring how I look, rather than hating on it.

My slim body finally being the way I want it, slightly muscled, but still womanly enough to not have abs and pecs. But at the same time just under womanly so men will leave me alone, and stop staring at me when I walk down the street. Not to sound stuck up or anything, but I'm hardly ugly, but I'm most definitely a tomboy, always have been and always will be, I don't really think that anything will change that. My mother couldn't, so no one else will. Still staring at myself in the mirror, watching as my work out shorts and short, tight crop top cling to my still sweaty and exhausted body, as my tanned skin glistens underneath the sweat. With my short purple hair a complete mess, and my big brown eyes still squinting from getting my bangs in them.

Giggling at the thought of how much my mother would disapprove of her youngest daughter looking in such a way, I walk off into a room just adjacent to this one, to shower and freshen up. Entering my large marble bathroom, with my walk in shower and high ceilings, I flip a switch on the wall, making the shower start to pour out hot water, as I put a towel readily on a hook next to my shower, take off my clothes and step into the hot water, feeling the relaxation from the water hitting my aching muscles.

Flashback …

"_Now girls, what colour bow do we put onto a female skitty?" Smiling down at her five daughters, as they each started shouting their answers at her, and gently squabbling with one another about who was right. Giggling to herself, and settling down her rowdy gaggle of girls with a smile on her face, she states in a loving tone, "Pink. We use pink on a female skitty."_

_Martha Longdale was a beautiful woman in her prime, with long and perfectly straight brown hair, stunningly powerful blue eyes and full red lips. She could have any man that she ever wanted, and luckily for a man named Arthur, it was him that a young and beautiful Martha lusted after. Within months, the two were married and trying to have children, at first it was difficult as there was an apparent problem with Martha conceiving any children what so ever. But determined to prove everyone wrong, the pair continued trying, and over the course of seven years, they had conceived and given birth to five beautiful little girls._

_Looking after them all wasn't exactly easy, with a rowdy bunch of girls, all with strong personalities from a young age, many arguments and fights broke out between them all. But at the end of the day, they were all happy, and safe, in a large house just out of the way of a large city, in the forest, surrounded by nature._

_As her children were growing up, their father was often away on business trips, to both promote his wife's talents as a pokestylist as well as selling the products that were made by the staff in many factories that they owned. These products were usually ways for trainers and lovers of pokemon to help look after their pokemon, inspired by his wife, there was shampoos, brushes, bows and anything and everything else needed to make pokemon look their best._

_With time ticking on every day, and with her daughters growing up at a fast rate, Martha thought it was time to teach her girls about the business that they would soon inherit, and also teach them things that they would surely be amazing at simply because she was, it was in their genes to be amazing pokestylists after all._

_Her oldest daughter Kimberly, was most like her in personality, already seemingly having an interest in boys from a young age, as well as being very coy and clever in how she talks to people. With long blonde hair she would grow up to be very beautiful. Next in order of age were the twins, Melissa and Melanie, whose looks were just like Martha's, having long and straight brown hair with a duller shade of their mother's eyes. The bossiest of her five girls, Christina, with a long and thick mass of light green and curly hair, which she inherited from her father, not to mention having bright blue eyes just like her mothers sparkling pair. The last daughter she had given birth to was Alisha, much different from the rest of her siblings, she seemed to always want to keep her long purple hair out of her way, and was constantly tying it up any opportunity she got, her eyes were also a deep, almost red, brown._

_Despite always being the one in the background, Alisha would often stick out to people who came to see the family; she was just as energetic and rowdy as her siblings, yet she seemed to lack a certain interest for the styling that her mother and sisters were always into. Much more interested in being in nature, in running into the lake and attempting to play with the few poliwag who lived there in the warmer months, and the bug pokemon who seemed to swarm the trees that surrounded the big house. Martha was shocked to learn one day that her youngest daughter intended to become a pokemon trainer, and to leave home when she reached the right age to set out on her journey._

_With tears in her eyes she pleaded with the young trainer not to go on her tenth birthday, but soon realized nothing would stop Alisha and so decided to help her along by giving her her very first pokemon. A poliwag, one of the ones she had constantly been playing with throughout her life, and with that Alisha set off to her professor to get what she needed in order to set off on her pokemon journey._

_Alisha had not always wanted to specialise in bug pokemon, but after being rescued by a butterfree from a pack of poochyena after stepping too close into their territory, she decided to devote her life to the protection of bug pokemon and to train them professionally._

… _Flashback_

Stepping out of the shower, and hurriedly wrapping her towel around herself, Alisha quickly started to dry herself off, and then proceed to wander to her bedroom to get changed into her regular attire. As she walked through the hallway, and past a rather decorative purple leaved plant, a large TV on her right suddenly flicked on, showing two young trainers squabbling in the middle of the street, just outside of her gym. Chuckling to herself and remembering how her and her old companion Jack used to argue so similarly, she continued off to her bedroom.

Throwing her towel onto her bed, and going over to some draws pulling out some underwear, she put them on, and gazed in the mirror once again, noticing how her hair had seemingly gotten darker since she last bothered to pay real attention to it. Just smoothing it over, still a little damp, it seems to settle into place with her pixie-like locks clinging to her face and head. Walking over to her wardrobe, a large wooden mahogany thing, housing all of her clothing, she pulls out her usual clothes. A tan vest top, with tan shorts, high white socks and brown shoes, not to mention her signature safari hat that she is rarely seen without.

It was Alisha's job to go easy on new trainers, after the majority of rookie trainers started their journeys; it was usually Alisha that they came to for their first gym battle experience. This was something that she took pride in doing, as it allowed for trainers to get a taste of whether they are ready to proceed on their journeys or not, with a lot of them returning back home for a short period as they weren't able to get through the first part to becoming a successful trainer, beating Alisha in a gym battle.

Alisha thought of her job as making sure that trainers were safe, and making sure they were powerful and ready enough to face the dangers that lay ahead of them, whilst venturing the world on their own.

As another TV flickered on in her bedroom, Alisha gazed up at it; to see the two squabbling trainers she had seen earlier entering her gym. It was time for a battle. Running out of her room, and down the corridor and then running down the stairs she casually walked out a door that lie before her and enter her gym, still out of view from the trainers. Her gym was overgrown with plants and trees, with various statues of iconic bug pokemon scattered around, such as a butterfree, beedrill and yanmega.

As she steps into her half of the battling arena, the two trainers come round a corner of trees to find her awaiting them.

"Hi there trainers. I am the Gym Leader of Beezed Town, and my name is Alisha. Which of you will I be battling?" Shouting from across the gym, the female trainer steps to the side and watches as her companion keeps walking forward to enter a battle stance.

"My name is Marcus, and I guess... I guess I will be the one to battle you." Speaking in a timid voice, his brown hair falling in his eyes behind his black rimmed glasses, a tattered pair of glasses if there ever was some, with a plaster barely keeping the two halves together. Not to mention his oversized green t-shirt, and light brown shorts with his brown bag and brown shoes. Making him look very outdoorsy.

As Marcus looks over to his companion, a pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair and freckles covering her pale face. They nod at one another for reassurance.

Thinking to herself, this guy reminds me of myself in my youth, Alisha begins to speak. "Right then, lets get started shall we? We will each use two pokemon, and no switching is allowed, which ever one of us doesn't exhaust our pokemon out first, wins."

Throwing a ball into the air, Alisha's shouts of excitement can be heard echoing from across the gym as a wurmple exits it's pokeball. All the while, Marcus throwing a ball into the air, his lips moving, but the sound drowned out by Alisha's own screams, as his own cyndaquil appears through the bright light.

"Wurmple, use string shot immediately." Throwing her arm in the air and pointing at Marcus' Cyndaquil in an excited fashion, her own pokemon sets into action. As white string begins to erupt from the bug pokemon's mouth, and head straight for Cyndaquil, however Marcus issues his own commands.

"Use ember to burn the string shot!" Still in his quiet and timid voice, Cyndaquil begins to shoot small flames from its own mouth, burning the substance upon compact, mere feet away from where pokemon and master are standing.

With a clear look of frustration on Wimple's face, both of the pokemon's attacks end while smoke still rises from the battling ground, with a look to his companion once again, a fiery personality suddenly emerges from Marcus as more orders come screaming from his mouth. Much to the surprise of Alisha, who could only tell her Wurmple to dodge the sudden quick attack coming from the little fire pokemon, and then take her chance to get revenge.

"Poison sting! Do it now while its back is turned from you!" Stopping in its tracks, Wurmple launches itself towards the other pokemon with its tanned and red tail before it, edging closer towards Cyndaquil all the while shooting tiny purple barbs from it, each of them hitting the foe pokemon with a shocking amount of force. As Alisha watched on with a smile on her face at her surprise attack, her smile is soon wiped off of her face once she sees the worried expression on Marcus' face at hearing his pokemon's little yelps of pain.

"Stop it now Wurmple and use bug bite." Switching to a much less distressing tactic, her pokemon switches position mid flight and with an even faster movement, launches itself towards Cyndaquil and as it lands a quick crunch can be heard as its teeth sink into the fire pokemon. Causing it to fall onto the floor, with Wurmple standing upon it, exhausted and unconscious, the power of the attack combined with the strain of poison having caused all of its energy to deplete.

"Wurmple come back here." Seeing her pokemon slowly wander back to her side, as if nothing had happened she looks up to see Marcus with two pokeballs in his hands. And with a command returns Cyndaquil whilst ordering his next pokemon to enter the battle.

"Cyndaquil return, you did great buddy." And with a flash of light the unconscious pokemon is returned to the pokeball in his right hand. "Now, Pidgey. I need you to win this, come on out!" And from the left pokeball, a pidgey emerges with a determined look on its face. Barely leaving enough time to put his pokeballs back in his pockets, Marcus lunges straight into his next act of battle, "Pidgey use sand attack, now."

As the bird pokemon rises higher into the hair, Alisha watches on, "Wurmple, be fast about this. Use your string shot to wrap a cocoon around yourself."

As the bug pokemon rushes to do it's master's bidding, Pidgey prepares to execute its attack upon the foe pokemon that is now below it, still rising higher it spins once in the air and spreads its wings wider, and with one final flap of it's wings, a giant dust cloud is sent crashing to the arena floor, making Alisha twist her body away to avoid getting the sand in her eyes, just praying that her own pokemon completed its mission in time. With Marcus cupping his glasses with his hands, and then feeling his Pidgey land down on his shoulder, chirping its sweet song, he cheers, but all for nothing.

As the sand clears a white, egg shaped cocoon can be seen in front of Alisha, as she smiles both to herself and menacingly to the young trainer before her. A gasp can be heard form both Marcus and his companion.

"Use bug bite to free yourself from this Wurmple. And prepare to fight." As another crunching sound can be heard, a small hole appears in the egg shaped shield, as Wurmple pops out and the shield it was hiding in, begins to disintegrate. "I think it's time to finish this, lunge forward and use bug bite on that Pidgey!"

By now Pidgey had flown and landed back onto the field, and could see the bug pokemon come flying towards it, "NOW Pidgey, use gust!" Flapping it's wings rapidly, it begins to lift off of the floor, as a sudden rush of air is sent towards the approaching Wurmple, and with one final effort, a gale force wind is sent flying towards the worm pokemon, knocking it off course. Sending it flying backwards and landing in front of its trainer with swirls for its eyes.

"A very impressive move!" Alisha's shouting from across the gym causes Marcus to break out into a wide smile, and bow his head slightly as a thank you. Returning her fallen pokemon, she calls out her next pokemon with a might war cry, "Combee, let's show true power." Erupting from a pokeball in a flurry of lights comes a yellow pokemon, with a smirk on its three faces.

Adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the pokemon, a look of wonder appearing on his face at this unusual looking species, but once again regaining his composure, and ordering his own pokemon to use gust.

"Combee, counter its attack with your own gust!" As both of the pokemon send out their attacks, them both countering once another and merely sending a rush of air at their master's feet. Causing both of their shorts to flail around at the bottoms.

"Swift, now quickly Combee." As the tiny bee pokemon begins to send out golden stars towards its opponent, Marcus sets a plan into motion, a plan that may win him this battle.

"Pidgey, dodge those stars! Fly as high up as you can, without losing manoeuvrability." As the bird pokemon lifts off the ground just as some stars penetrate the slightly sandy ground where it once stood, it flies upwards, wings spread wide as it dodges the continuous and endless amount of stars being shot at it from the Combee's combined mouths. "Now Pidgey use quick attack, hit Combee hard!" As the bird pokemon changed direction, and swiftly flies straight for Alisha's pokemon there isn't anything she can do except watch as he pokemon is hit with a powerful attack, sending it flying, and knocking it out. Losing her the match.

With cheers erupting from Marcus, and his companion running over to him and jumping at him for a hug, but instead knocking the pair of them off of their feet and making them land in a heap on the floor, smiling at one another as they make eye contact. Watching Pidgey fly back to its owner, Alisha returns her pokemon and walks over to the two trainers still in a tangle on the floor of her gym, suddenly standing up Marcus returns his pokemon and helps his companion up onto her feet, holding her hand, not looking as if he intends on letting it go.

Reaching out to shake his hand, a smile on her face, Alisha speaks in a cool tone, "Well done young trainer, there is much potential in what I have seen of you so far. It's not everyday I battle someone as experienced as you!" With her other hand she pulls out something from her pocket, and opens her fist straight in front of his now free hand, as Alisha puts hers back in her pocket. "This is the Crawly Badge. In receiving this, it proves you are ready to enter the world of pokemon battles, and to become a world class trainer." Handing him the small, triangular orange badge, Alisha smiles one more time before watching the two young trainers before her turn away and laugh, exiting her gym.

* * *

Special thanks to pontiger27 for the character "Alisha Longdale" :D

Wow two updates in two days. AMAZING for me .. Lol.

Anyways, please R&R as always, thankyou :)


	5. Riyo Saroyan

I Don't Own Pokemon Or Anything Related To It.

**The Lives Of Gym Leaders.**

**Riyo Saroyan.**

Standing on a balcony stood a man, a man whose purpose in life was to discover and research the mysteries surrounding legendary pokemon. In nothing more than a pair of ice blue, thin cloth trousers the figure stood, looking out over the town of Cierra in the safety of his gym. As the snowflakes settled on the railing before him, he took another drag of his cigarette, just simply staring at the ice that spread out before him, and thanking the lord that he had been brought up to resist the cold. Cierra Town was large, not large enough to be considered a city, but still very large for a town. A cold place, everywhere you looked icicles could be seen hanging from roofs or mountains of snow could be seen stained a brown colour from the numerous children and adults alike who would have to trudge through it. In the centre of the town stood The Cierra Town Gym, and living inside of it was its gym leader, Riyo Saroyan. Coming up behind the figure was a girl, of around fifthteen, yet again in a small amount of clothing, a long white t-shirt that presumably hid her underwear. Now merely feet behind him, she stood, leaning against the frame of the wide-open double doors, just staring at the figure.

"You know, Riyo. I can always tell when you're upset about something, as your nicotine intake seems to triple." With a sombre look across her face, her deep green eyes just staring at the back of the ice type gym leader.

"You need to learn when to shut the hell up Eve. Leave my habits alone!" Turning around Riyo looks at his young companion as once again he drags upon his cigarette. His face twisting from depression into mild happiness as the sarcasm drips from his lips.

Replying with a slight smirk, "You gonna tell me what's wrong? Or should I just shut the hell up?" A gleam in her eye, as she teases her older friend.

"It's just, well, these dreams. I mean my father lost his life when he was searching for the secrets of legendary pokemon and despite me continuing on with his research I haven't found anything that he hadn't already. I'm nineteen years of age, and for five years, I have come up with nothing. I just feel like, as if I'm almost letting him down in a way, his oldest child, not being able to do his work justice and not being able to continue on with it. I mean why else do you think I became a gym leader in the first place? The position I attain at becoming a gym leader lets me have access to a lot more information than what any normal trainer, civilian or anyone else for that matter has, well almost everyone anyway. I'm doing this for him. I conquered the other gyms and became champion in many of the regions, and I run my own gym. Yet I can't do any fucking research on something that shouldn't be that hard to uncover stuff about!"

Having heard this rant, well at least versions of it, on many occasions after another nightmare struck her friend, Eve stood there unfazed by this outburst. Just simply staring at Riyo, blinking, as he continues to rant on about how he was no good, and how he will never do his father any good. Beginning to drift off, as he only continued in her rant, she got to thinking. His long brown hair just touching his shoulders, shaking as he waves his arms and head around frantically, while his ice blue eyes drift from one spot to another, with enough intensity to melt well… ice. His body shimmering as the light sun reflects off of the frost that had collected on his abs, and muscles of his arms. But snapping back to life suddenly as her cheeks burn red she blurts out.

"Uhhh. You're brother is on the video phone for you, I'm sorry, I have to uhhh… do something." As Eve ran inside quickly, heading for the kitchen on the right. Riyo finished off his cigarette, flicking it into a corner of the balcony, intent on making the staff pick it up later. Walking in and closing the doors of the balcony behind him, Riyo took a left down the corridor, his bare feet hitting the marble floors beneath him as the ice blue walls and white skirting passed him by as he took another left and ended up in his bedroom. His vast bedroom, filled with little, making it feel empty and cold even to Riyo himself at times, with his large double bed furnished with ice blue sheets and a frame made of black steel, his carpet a deep shade of blue while his walls were the same as in the corridor, with his wardrobe to the left, his video phone was on the right to his bed. Showing a picture of his younger brother, Akira, who was seemingly looking at something on his left while tapping his fingers vigorously and a bigger and bigger scowl appearing on his face as the seconds go by. Well aware of his brother's fiery temper, Riyo slowly and silently slips into the seat that stood before the screen, he accidentally kicks it and lets out a little swear word under his breath. And in a snap second Akira snaps his head towards the screen and begins to shout, much to the horror of Riyo.

"Don't you dare leave me on hold for that long ever again. I don't even care if Eve told you I was here or not, I don't even care if she shouted it from the rooftops whilst you were in the middle of saving someone from a fire, you drop what you are doing and come running to the phone. I am your little brother, and you should be interested in what I have to say." As Akira's rage slowly started to subside, he calmed down a little more each second as Riyo sat there in fear at his little brother. "Now do you want to know why I am ringing you? You had better do. I had better not of been sitting here like a bloody idiot for you to just not listen. God, you're so annoying Riyo. But oh well, are you listening?"

"Akira, I swear to God. If you ever talk to me like that again, I will hunt you down, and wedgie you so hard that all you can taste for a week is underwear. Got that? I have missed you though, so do go on." With a smile on his face, the older brother finished what he is saying.

As if Riyo hadn't said anything, Akira goes on. "I've just beaten another gym leader. And I, well I just wanted to check in with you to be honest. I do miss you Riyo, ever since dad and well with mum being so work obsessed, you're all I have. I just miss home to be honest. How are things with you anyway big bro?"

Absolutely beaming at his little brother, Riyo replies in a confident and happy tone, "They're good I guess, the gym is always the same, trainers come in, we battle, they win, they lose. You know the drill, it gets a little tedious at times, but it's a living. Not to mention, I haven't come up with anything knew on dad's research, I feel so useless right now Akira, I don't know what to do. Eve keeps telling me it's not my fault, and she's great, she's always here for me when I need her, I'm so glad I chose to have a protégée and have her live at the gym with me. Beats being on my own, I guess." With a chuckle, he looked at his brother who had a grin on his face.

"So, you and Eve. Things are hitting it off are they bro?" With an extremely smug face and a little wink Akira continued. "You know, I think she'd be good for you man. She'd keep you under the thumb, make sure you do your laundry, you know that sort of thing. When you get married am I gonna be your best man? Oh and when you have kids, is one gonna be named after me? Not to mention, you'll have to start sharing a room, and a bed for that matter." Not being able to hold it in any longer, he breaks out into a hysterical laughter, only to be snapped out of it by hearing his brother rant and rave at him.

"I am not in love with Eve! We are not going to get married and we are most definitely not going to be sharing a bed any time soon. Or ever for that matter, not ever Akira. Why don't you just keep your big nose out sometimes! I don't understand why you think you know everything, I am the eldest, and you will treat me with respect." Calming down Riyo continues in his usual tone of voice, having lost all of his anger and frustration in that one little rant. "Look, I'm happy you beat another gym leader, I really am lil bro. So what's next for you, you only have two more to defeat in that region don't you?"

"Yeah, there's only two more to beat before I might be able to compete in The Pokemon League. I guess you went into being a gym leader, and I went into being a pokemon trainer, huh? You would have been amazing in battle with all of these other gym leaders Riyo, and I know you defeated the other region's challenges, but this one, well it's different and more exciting. You've been training Eve to look after the gym, and I know you're getting bored of what you're doing, I can see it in you. So why don't you start out on your own pokemon journey, but properly this time, I know you kind of started last time, but this time, why don't you do it properly. I mean, then you can experience it all, I know you still have dad's pokemon there and I know that there would be no one better to handle them than you. I don't know; just think about it, yeah? Think about it for me, if not for yourself, I mean I don't want to see you miserable."

"I know little brother, I know, I promise I will consider it for you. But I'd feel kinda weird using dad's pokemon, I mean they were his after all, and well as he's not here anymore, they might not like it if I use them. We'll see how things go I guess, speaking of dad, I keep having these dreams about him, they're kind of freaking me out a little."

Just as Akira was about to speak, Eve poked her head around the door and alerted Riyo to a trainer approaching the gym. And as quickly as she had appeared, she also disappeared, presumably to get changed into her referee uniform.

"Look, I've gotta go, so call again when you hit the next pokemon center, okay?" And with that Riyo took one last look at the screen to see his brother's sad face, only for Akira to disconnect the call on him. Not taking the time to worry what was wrong with his brother right now, Riyo starts to get ready into his gym clothing, and starting to gather his pokeballs.

As Riyo was getting ready upstairs in the living quarters part of the gym, Eve stood in the gym itself, a place which many called a winter wonderland. The natives to Cierra Town are used to the extreme cold, and most are quite often comfortable in wearing small amounts of clothing, everywhere was cold in this city, even the houses rarely have any extra heating for warmth, the cold is as common to them as heat is to the natives of a hotter climate. The gym was decorated in white, and very pale blue, with the walls having slight frost covering them with some patterns of snowflakes carved in for added effect, and the ceiling having many icicles hanging from the top of it, the gym was indeed a cold place to step into.

As the challenger stepped up to the gym, Eve stood in front of the grand double doors and as they opened she thrust a fur coat to the young female trainer, and with a startled look on her face she looked Eve up and down as she put on the coat. With her stern face, green eyes and long deep blue hair she was a unique looking young woman, not to mention her pale blue shorts, white shoes and white top she seemed to be colder than the gym itself.

"Welcome to The Cierra Town gym. The gym leader Riyo will be with us shortly. My name is Eve, and I will be the referee of the battle today, please keep your coat on at all times, when you leave today I will take it back off of you." Talking in a cold tone, Eve looks at the challenger. "Now if you will follow me, I will take you to the battling arena."

Beginning to walk off, the girl trails after her, clearly over the shock of the cold and Eve, and so starts to speak in an extremely happy and excited tone, "Hi, my name is Akagi. I can't wait to battle Riyo, I've heard so many things about him I haven't heard of you though. Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Stopping in her tracks, Eve turns to face Akagi just about to rip the girl to shreds in a rage, as Riyo intervenes by suddenly appearing at the other end of the battling arena.

"Eve, leave the girl alone, she knows no better." With a smile on his face, he always likes to see Eve unnerved and in truth, likes to annoy her just as much as she likes to annoy him, a very love-hate relationship. "Step forward challenger, what is your name?"

With Eve moving to the side, a scowl spreading across her face, Akagi stepped forward standing directly opposite to the ice gym leader. The petite girl's hazel eyes shining as the excitement hit her face and her brown hair shaking slightly as she prepared to introduce herself in an excited way, "My name is Akagi Sanagawa and I'm here to get a badge off of you!" Jumping in the air, her black miniskirt and black vest top contradicting her ice blue surroundings, while her blue shirt blended in nicely. Landing with a smile she looks Riyo straight in the eye as she reveals three pokeballs from her white bag, and throws the first one into the air screaming the pokemon's name, "Nidoqueen, come on out!" And with a bright flash of light, Akagi's Nidoqueen stood in the middle of the battling arena. With Riyo looking over to Eve, as a sign for her to start speaking, her face turned even sterner at the excitement and the uncontrollable nature of Akagi.

"This will be a three part battle, each combatant will be allowed to use three different pokemon, but no switching out will be allowed until each pokemon is defeated. When both pokemon have been released, the battle may begin. The best of luck to both of you." Without changing her facial expression, she ended her speech, signifying for the battle to begin.

Dressed in dark blue trousers, an ice blue top and with a pale blue jacket slung over his shoulders, Riyo pulls out a pokeball form the pocket of his jacket and throws it into the air in silence, just watching the pokemon appear before him. With an ear splitting screech, a rather aggressive looking pokemon stood, Riyo's starter pokemon, Empoleon.

Knowing that both him and Akagi had come to this conclusion, it dawns on Riyo that whoever gets the first attack to hit in this round will knock the other opponent's pokemon out, or within a couple of attacks knock them out. It was important for him to concentrate.

"Go, Empoleon, use aqua jet!" As the emperor pokemon starts to surround itself with water, it begins to charge forward until it is lifted off of the ground. With the force of thousands of gallons of water behind it, Empoleon flies through the air towards its foe. As it is about to hit, Akagi excitedly orders her own pokemon to attack.

"Now Nidoqueen, use mega punch!" As Riyo gasps in the background at the amazing tactic used by his opponent, Nidoqueen pulls back her arm and thrusts it forwards with amazing force just as Empoleon is about to hit it. With an extremely loud smacking sound, the water pokemon is sent flying backwards landing on the ground in front of Riyo, who immediately wanted to make sure his pokemon was okay.

"Empie, how are you doing boy? If you can stand, then please do it, I will only forfeit if you can't stand. I want you to be able to prove yourself, I know how stubborn you are, and how you will never forgive me for forfeiting for you!" Watching his pokemon stand up Riyo shouts to his overjoyed opponent, "Right Akagi, no more playing around. I am going to come at you with all I have, prepare to lose." Losing her smirk, she couldn't prepare for what was about to come at her.

"Empoleon, use blizzard, to freeze Nidoqueen. And then follow it up with your hydro cannon!" Watching his pokemon prepare to battle, Riyo notices how Nidoqueen takes a defensive stance over her trainer, a true sign of loyalty.

As Empoleon opens its beak wide, and releases a freezing wind, which even seems chills down the spine of his master who is used to the cold, the wind suddenly takes a charge forward and hits the Nidoqueen before it, as snowballs hit it again and again. Slowly freezing the opponent on the spot in a giant ice cube, with Akagi screaming in the background random attacks, but to no avail, as her pokemon was frozen.

"Excellent, now finish this Empoleon, make it stronger than we have ever done before. If they're going to play rough, then so are we!" Finishing what he's saying with a slight smirk, the ice type gym leader watches his starter pokemon prepare to finish off the first stage of the battle, while his opponent desperately tries to get her own pokemon to break free of the ice that traps it. Once again opening it's beak, Empoleon starts to charge a blue light energy, making it bigger and bigger, until it turns into water, and then shoots it forward in a continuous stream of power. As it hits the foe Nidoqueen, a scream can be heard from both the foe pokemon and trainer alike, as the ice smashes with the force of water hitting it, and the force of the water pushing the purple pokemon backwards as it continues to scream in pain until it falls down in defeat, swirls for eyes. With the water ceasing, Empoleon looks back at its trainer, clearly proud of both of them for using initiative.

Gasping at the sudden knock out of her pokemon, Akagi returns it as Eve begins to speak, "Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Challenger, please release another pokemon to battle."

Picking up another pokeball from her bag, Akagi throws it into the air just simply staring at her opponent in shock at how easily a pokemon could be taken down when someone is determined enough. In a bright light her shiny Metang was brought out from its pokeball with a loud "Taaaaaaaaaaang."

"Come on Metang, we have to win this!" With her enthusiastic smile back on her face, Akagi seems to have gotten her head back in the game, determined to defeat Riyo.

Gasping at the sight of such an impressive pokemon, Riyo stares at Metang for just a second, taking in the sight of such a rare pokemon, not to mention even rarer than the regular metang simply because of it's shiny status. As the two half steel type pokemon stare at one another from across the field, Eve's voice rings out across the gym, in a calm and collected manner she merely shouts, "Begin!" And not wasting any time, the two trainers set their pokemon into action almost immediately.

"Empoleon, combine your drill peck and hydro cannon!" As Empoleon's beak and crown starts to glow a deep sapphire colour, once again blue energy begins to collect in front of its beak, and as the pokemon begins to push off of the ground, starting to speed towards the iron claw pokemon with vast amounts of water flying around it as it spins at a rate so the emperor pokemon can barely be seen as a blur. Speeding towards the enemy pokemon, Akagi can be heard issuing her own commands, after clearly coming to a strategic conclusion.

"Metang, use your psychic attack to build a shield up around yourself. Do it now!" In an excited tone, Akagi throws her right hand in front of her and points her fingers forwards as her pokemon's eyes and claws begin to glow in a blue colour.

As Empoleon is mere inches away from its desired target, a blue energy appears, surrounding Metang, as its eyes and claws still glow with blue energy. With a loud boom sound, the pokemon's powers collide, with the emperor pokemon still in mid-air and spinning at a ferocious rate, while being stopped in its tracked by Metang's psychic shield. With Riyo's starter pokemon's water beginning to surround the blue shield, searching for an opening in the psychic energy, the two trainers stare at their pokemon in a stand still. Them both praying that their pokemon will prove stronger than the other's, and eventually overpower their respective foes.

"Empoleon, don't give up now! Keep spinning buddy, keep spinning, and apply as much pressure as you can!" With Riyo's voice breaking a little at the end of his sentence, his echo can still barely be heard as Akagi also cheers on her pokemon with encouragement.

"We have come so far Metang, we are so close to winning this badge. And we will be one step closer to our dream once we win this. Please, don't give in." Shouting in a serious tone, a severe change to her usual happy demeanour, a loud shattering sound can be heard throughout the gym, with gasps from both of the trainers.

With a loud high pitched screeching, amongst the sound of shattering, Empoleon broke through Metang's psychic barrier and the pent up force form being held in once place, sent it flying into the psychic pokemon at such a rate that it was shocking Metang was not hurt more severely, or even killed.

"YES!" Shouting in joy, Riyo merely watches his pokemon keep on spinning forwards and pushing his foe's pokemon with him as water from the hydro cannon traps Metang from moving, as the force of the drill peck ensures his win of the battle with Akagi. "Okay now stop Empoleon." As the pokemon stops spinning, and takes a giant leap from half way across the battle field to slump in a heap of exhaustion before its trainer, both Riyo and Empoleon look over to Akagi who merely stares wide eyed, with her mouth open in shock, at her defeated pokemon. With swirls for its eyes, an uncountable amount of bruises and scratches can be seen throughout its body, a sign of the pure aggression of a gym leader.

Still as calm as ever, Eve's voice once again rings out across the gym. "Metang is unable to battle. Akagi, I am sorry, but you have lost the battle as you failed to knock out any of Riyo's pokemon, while he defeated two of yours. Please return your pokemon." With a face as cold as stone, both her and Riyo watch Akagi as she takes out Metang's pokeball and returns it, with a foul look on her face, the look of unbelief at her defeat. With a sudden flash of movement, the girl rips off the jacket she is wearing, throws it on the ground and runs for the door, while soft sobbing can be heard as she slips, and exits the gym by sliding on her bottom across the floor.

"Good job buddy, you've done me proud." Returning his pokemon to his pokeball, Riyo beckons Eve over with a flick of his wrist, and the two begin to walk back across the battlefield together, with her arm linked through his, with the sound of soft chatter between them barely filling the empty gym behind them. "Eve, I want to discuss the possibility of me making a trip, and while I am on this trip, well I shouldn't say trip, more of a journey. While I am on this journey, I wish for you to take over as the gym leader of Cierra Town."

As a smile spreads across her face, a sudden gust of icy wind obscures the two from view, and all that can be seen in the now empty ice-cave of a gym is a fur coat strewn across the floor.

* * *

Special thanks to 7MukuroRealm7 for the characters Riyo Saroyan and Akagi Sanagawa:D

I'm not updating this as much as I want to, just other things keep me too busy. I'm sorry :/

Anyways, please R&R as always, thankyou :)


End file.
